


79. Alex's birthday weekend - Saturday morning

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [79]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	79. Alex's birthday weekend - Saturday morning

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): Saturday morning  
 **players only. backdated to August 25, 2012. takes place the morning after[Luke whisks Alex away for the weekend.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/18822.html)**

It's been a great morning so far. They slept in longer than they had in weeks before Luke finally snuck out from under Alex's arm and crept downstairs to make breakfast: waffles with strawberries, real whipped cream and real maple syrup. Alex had come down midway through, lured by the smell of about a pound of bacon. Breakfast on the back patio, the sun-glittered waves riding into the shore, and Luke's yet to clean up, the lounger far too comfortable and other deeds more pressing.

"There we go," Luke says, quite pleased with himself, clicking send on the little netbook he's brought with him. "Three peony plants in white, light pink and a darker rose colour. Your mum should have them by the end of next week and they'll include a card from me." He smiles over at Alex. "See?" He passes him the netbook with a picture of the plants. "The purple are kind of pretty but I like the way those complement each other."

"Oh, those are beautiful," Alex agrees, leaning closer to check out the picture. "She will absolutely love those. Especially if she can actually make them grow in her own garden. And... she's going to freak out that you thought to give them to her. In a good way," he assures his lover with a smile. He closes the browser window out of habit, and starts to apologize for his mistake when he catches sight of the email heading in the window beneath. "You're looking at real estate? Sorry," he says, passing the netbook back, "I shouldn't be snooping through your stuff."

"No, it's okay," Luke says quickly. "It's just this friend of mine in London. I mentioned something to her about looking a little and the next thing I know she's sending me all these property listings." He shrugs, trying to act casual about it. With their schedules, looking for something now would be crazy.

"Oh." Alex's smile turns a little crooked. He's so fucking thrilled to learn that Luke is actually devoting time and thought to their dream castle, as it were. "Has she sent you anything you really like?"

"Yes, but they're way out of reach price-wise," Luke says with a laugh. "I think she likes teasing me. Either that or she really has an inflated idea of what I can afford."

"We," Alex corrects. "What _we_ can afford. Can I see one?"

"Sure," Luke says, pulling up one Lisa sent him last week. "It's not right on the beach but it overlooks the water and there are stairs down to a terrace and then more to the actual beach, which is private." He hands over the laptop, almost cringing at the price on the place.

Alex looks eagerly, clicking through the collection of pictures included with the listing on the luxury real estate site. "Oh, look at that kitchen," he murmurs, and he's never before in his life given a shit about kitchens, but now he cares enough to notice that this particular one is freaking fantastic. "Check out those views from the master bedroom," he says, pausing on a picture of the Pacific Ocean filling the horizon beyond the bedroom's huge windows.

"There's _two_ ovens in the kitchen," Luke points out. "And did you see the media room? There's also a jacuzzi spa and I love the infinity pool."

"What would you do with two ovens?" Alex asks, leaning over and setting the netbook between them on the arm of his lounger so that they can both look at once. "The media room is really freaking awesome." Hell, it's practically a private movie theater.

"Cook lots of food and cook it all at the same time instead of having to keep things warm or stagger dishes," Luke says, letting himself daydream for a moment before he comes crashing back down to earth. "It's eight million though." He shakes his head.

"So?" Alex shrugs and keeps clicking through the photo gallery. "Calvin Klein gave me 7.2 million just for showing up. That doesn't include any of the sales percentages. You can have this house if you want."

Luke gapes at Alex for a second and then shuts his mouth, biting at his lower lip. "How much would you spend on a house then?" he asks. "What's our top price if I can manage four or five million? Maybe six if I push it."

Alex chews on his bottom lip for a moment, doing some quick mental calculations. "Remember, we don't have to pay cash upfront for any of these, just a down payment if we want, and then a reasonable mortgage. I'd say... somewhere between twelve and eighteen million. For everything we want, none of that crazy Victorian gingerbread-type stuff." So far, he and Luke seem to have fairly similar tastes in decorating. Thank goodness.

"Wow." Luke sits back in his lounger. "We could do anything with that amount, couldn't we?" he says softly. "We could even buy some land and build something if we wanted." Although he's not sure if Alex would up for that. Having plans done up, finding contractors...

"Totally. We could find a good contractor, sit down, and design it all from the ground up. Exactly the way we want it. May I?" Alex takes the netbook into his lap and runs a quick search, refining it a couple times before passing the computer back to Luke. "Something like this, maybe." Multiple acres right on Abalone Cove, ready to be developed. Absolutely stunning views.

Luke nods, looking through the pictures. "So you don't care about being on the beach? You just want to be on the water?"

"Yeah... I mean, if we can be _right_ on the water," Alex agrees. "Because, the beach is awesome. But the rocky shore..." he sighs, then grins. "It's really sexy. Can you imagine a house there during a big storm?"

"That would be incredible," Luke admits, easily seeing the possibilities. "But it could take a really long time to finish and neither of us really has the time to monitor a contractor." He blows out a breath. "How far up the coast would we go? How close to L.A. do you want to be?"

"I think I'd like to be at least two hours out of L.A.," Alex says after a moment of thought. "Otherwise..." he shudders. "Yeah. I need us to really feel like we've got a separation between our work lives and our _together_ life." And these days, simply being in Los Angeles feels like nothing so much as part of his career. He's always looking over his shoulder in worry and annoyance about who's watching.

"What about even further up the coast?" Luke asks. "If we're going to be that far out, then you'd be staying in L.A. during the work week anyway, wouldn't you?"

"Hmmm. If we can drive up the Pacific Coast Highway like we did last night, it'll be gorgeous... once we get out of the city traffic. I don't think I'll have the patience to be doing that every single week," Alex says, frowning a little. "Let's look for something that's close to an airport, maybe."

Luke googles 'airports in California' and makes a face at the huge list that comes up on Wikipedia before realizing that the list of commercial ones is much smaller. "There's one in Monterey," he says, pointing it out. "It says the flight to L.A. is just over an hour."

"Where's Monterey?" Alex leans over and pulls up a simplified map of California. "Oh, okay. Very cool. That's an awesome location. Right on the water, right on route one... Will you come whale-watching with me?" he asks with a grin, checking out a list of local tourist-type attractions.

"I'd love to come whale-watching with you," Luke says, leaning in for a kiss, unable to resist that grin. "Carmel's nearby. It's supposed to be really beautiful."

"Okay." Alex isn't very familiar with the state's geography once he gets outside the city. Not that it matters when his boy kisses him... Alex lifts a hand and threads his fingers through Luke's hair, deepening the kiss for a few seconds before pulling back. "All right, good," he says, trying to focus. "Let's find our dream home in Monterey."

Luke laughs and runs a quick search of the area. "Ugh. Too old. Not on the water. Too frou-frou," he pronounces, clicking through the listings.

"That one's... oh wait, the bedrooms are really small. We need to have room to expand the shower," Alex says, watching Luke scroll down the list. And he's not even looking at the listing prices right now; he just wants to find something they both like, and deal with the details later. "And something with an amazing kitchen, or at least space to build you one."

Luke nods. "Oh, look at this one... The Butterfly House... it says it's one of five true oceanfront properties in Carmel." He clicks into the listing and his heart starts beating faster. It's _incredible_. "Wow."

Alex angles his neck, trying to see, but the sun is starting to glare off the screen. He takes the netbook back into his lap and checks out the pictures. "Holy crap, look at that sunset," he breathes. The house's living room is one gigantic expanse of space overlooking the ocean, and the entire wall is composed of windows stretching from floor to ceiling. "Oh, my god. Look at the views from the kitchen, too." He hasn't even gotten to the master bedroom yet.

"Look at the benches in the living room, facing the water," Luke points out. "And that _has_ to be an induction cooktop." It's all he can do not to squeal with delight. There are views from the kitchen at every angle, not just over the sink like in a lot of homes.

"A... what?" Alex glances at Luke. "Is that good?"

"It's fantastic," Luke assures him. "It means it boils water almost instantly and it only heats up when you put a pot or pan on it. The moment you take it off, it's cool to the touch again." He beams at Alex. "I've always wanted one."

"Oh. Cool, then." Alex clicks over to the property information. "It's only half an acre... I really like the pool, though, and the patio. It's got that great indoor/outdoor thing going on." He gives the netbook back to Luke so his lover can also study the site more. "Didn't you want two ovens?"

"Yes, but this - it's so different and it looks like everywhere you go in the house, you'd see the water," Luke says, the price only now registering with him. "But it's also 19.2. I wonder how long it's been on the market?" He switches back to his email. "Lisa also sent me this one which is really amazing and it's got my double ovens, a huge island, theatre, library. It overlooks the water," he says. "And it's closer to where we are now."

"La Jolla..." Alex clicks through the pictures. "Is that a swimming pool edging up to the front door? Is that even the front door?" he asks, looking again. Or is it even a swimming pool? Whatever the term, the body of water is practically a lake in itself. "Maybe it's a moat," Alex jokes, then pauses on a pic. "Oh, my god, the kitchen," he says, giving his lover a teasing grin. "Just how many massive marble kitchen islands does one house need? One for cooking on, and one for fucking on?"

Luke giggles, leaning his head on Alex's shoulder. "Maybe we could make appointments to see some of them," he suggests. "Or do you think it's too soon to start looking for real?"

"It's not too soon at all," Alex says softly, turning his head to give Luke a kiss. He wants to seize every moment with this man. "We can maybe schedule things to visit one each weekend," he suggests. "That way we won't get overwhelmed and we'll still get to relax when we're with each other. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds great," Luke says. "I want to see the Butterfly one first," he adds with a grin.

"Then I will make it happen. Right now, though..." Alex gently closes Luke's netbook and sets it down, carefully out of the way. Then he picks up the bowl with the last of the whipped cream, and smears a dab across Luke's mouth.

Luke laughs and licks his lips. "...You're going to help me clean up?" He grins.

"Absolutely." Although if Luke is referring to the dishes, then he's shit out of luck. Alex licks the last dab of cream from Luke's mouth, then pushes his boy to lie back on the lounger. Lying down next to him, he tugs Luke's tight t-shirt up just a bit, revealing washboard abs. "Were you skinny when you were younger?" Alex asks, lazily smearing whipped cream over his lover's belly. "Or were you always built?"

"I was pretty lanky until my mid-twenties," Luke says, moaning softly, his eyes flickering between Alex and his belly. "And then I put some weight on. But I didn't start working out like this until Clash of the Titans."

"You looked pretty solid in Tamara Drewe," Alex mentions. "Must've been all that fence-building." He drags his tongue across Luke's belly, lapping up a streak of cream.

Luke moans. "I was - um. I was more solid but I wasn't as cut," he says, not even sure why he's trying to have this conversation when Alex is doing _that_.

Alex shrugs. "I still would've hit that," he tells his lover with a grin, and rucks Luke's shirt up higher, trailing whipped cream up his chest to his pecs.

Luke laughs. "Is there any time you wouldn't have tried to fuck me?" he asks, his cock throbbing roughly against the front of his shorts.

"Probably not before you were sixteen," Alex answers, his smile widening. "After that, though..." He swirls cream around and around Luke's right nipple, then dips his head and sucks.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, sliding a hand into Alex's hair and tugging. Just a little. "Sir."

"Yes?" Alex laps at Luke's nipple, ostensibly to make sure he's licked up every last trace.

"More, please," Luke whispers, licking his lips and rubbing his erection against Alex's thigh.

Alex grins at the subtle nonverbal hint. He scoops up more cream on his fingers and plays them over Luke's other nipple, squeezing and gently twisting, teasing for long moments before he actually begins to lick it clean.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, writhing shamelessly. "Bite me. Please..."

 _Bite me_. The words echo in Alex's head; they're not ones he was expecting. He growls softly and sucks Luke's nipple into his mouth, working it roughly with his tongue. Sharpening his boy's need before he bites down, grinding his teeth into soft flesh.

Luke cries out, half-twisting away from Alex but held fast by his lover's weight, his cock throbbing even more violently, precome dampening the front of his shorts.

Alex reaches down and clamps his hand over Luke's cock, squeezing tightly through his shorts. The boy can struggle all he wants, now... Alex growls and lifts his head, then bites down hard on Luke's other nipple.

Luke screams this time, shuddering with the pain, fucked-up pleasure rippling through him. "Oh, fuck, pleasesir," he babbles, even as he arches his back for more. "Please!"

Swiftly Alex begins to stroke his boy's cock, his hand moving easily over the slick damp fabric. He wants to bite the pale skin of Luke's chest, grind his teeth into unmarked flesh, but there's no way the mark would fade by Monday when Luke goes back to work -- not the kind of bruise Alex wants to make right now. He rocks his hips against Luke's thigh, his cock straining inside his board shorts, and sharply bites Luke's nipple once more.

Another scream and then, "Oh, god, _pleasesir_! Your boy's going to come. Please _pleasepleaseplease_ ," he begs, unable to escape Alex's hand, his touch, his body already tightening, hurtling towards his release.

Growling low in his throat, Alex lets his hips surge against his boy, the friction so damn good that he comes in his shorts, biting Luke again to muffle his shout.

It's too much. Luke cries out, his release crashing over him, his cock spurting again and again. _Fuck._

Grinning wickedly, Alex eases back. He slips off the lounger to kneel on the patio, and tugs his boy's shorts down his legs, then tosses them aside. He groans at the sight of his boy's cock, so red and swollen still, and smears a handful of whipped cream along the length. This time when he leans down, his mouth is gentle, closing over Luke's cock and sucking every last drop from him.

Luke moans, watching wide-eyed, his heart still in his throat. He came without permission and he can't imagine Alex is going to let that slide. "I'm sorry," he whispers, shuddering at the touch, at the feel of Alex's hot mouth on still-sensitive flesh. "I didn't mean to." Maybe he can ask for his punishment to be moved to another weekend, one that won't interfere with his plans.

 _I meant it_ , Alex thinks, and licks up a scoop of cream on his tongue but doesn't swallow. He straddles Luke and pushes his tongue into his lover's mouth, sharing the cool sweetness. "You're forgiven," he whispers, kissing his boy.

Thank god. Luke wraps his arms around Alex's neck, opening under his mouth, their tongues tangling. "Thank you," he whispers, almost in tears, so relieved it's not even funny.

Alex moans and slips his arms beneath his lover, their legs intertwining. "I think we need another shower," he murmurs, when he finally has the willpower to break the kiss.

"How about a bath instead?" Luke asks, thinking of the gorgeous over-sized tub upstairs.

"Mmm, a bath would be great," Alex agrees, relaxing next to his lover with a sigh of satisfaction. "It's a good thing you packed lots for me, because this outfit's a wash."

"I think there's laundry too," Luke says with a matching sigh. "But I've got better things to do with our time here." He smiles at Alex and then leans in for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too. But don't melt me anymore or you'll have to carry me upstairs." Alex grins.

"I promise. No more melting," Luke says, pushing up onto one elbow. "Bubbles or no bubbles?"

"I'll be bubbles, and you can blow me," Alex says very seriously, his face grave. Then he cracks up, shaking his head at what a fucking adolescent he is sometimes. He pushes to his feet and quickly strips out of his damp clothing, then holds out his hand to his lover.  



End file.
